Todo cambió
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: A veces, es mejor ser sincero con su propio corazón, una dura lección que Karl Heinz Schneider tendrá que aprender. Fic de cumpleaños para Elieth Schneider. Karl x Elieth.


**Todo cambió.**

Tengo ganas de morirme de risa, eso que ni qué.

Estoy cómodamente sentada en mi silloncito, mientras veo como el tonto de Karl se pasea de un lado para otro. Va y se asoma por la ventana, ya mira mis cuadros, cambia el canal de la tele sin mirar lo que transmiten, en fin, se comporta como un auténtico hombre desesperado. No sé que le cuesta reconocer lo que siente por ella, pero en fin…

Ya se tardó.- me repite, por quien sabe cuanta vez.- ¿Dónde andará?

En una cita, ya te lo dije.- respondí, por quien sabe cuanta ocasión.

Aun así. Es muy tarde, y ese tarado de Schuster está abusando de su buena suerte.- gruñó Karl, cada vez más molesto.

¿Y eso por qué?.- me aventuré a decir.- ¿Qué ha hecho Schuster de malo para abusar de su buena suerte? ¿Llevarte la contraria?

Lo miré con una sonrisa sarcástica, esperando hacerlo estallar y confesarme la verdad, pero no cayó, al menos, no tan rápido. Karl Heinz Schneider me miró con furia saliendo como azufre de sus ojos, pero yo ni me inmuté. La verdad era obvia para todos, menos para él.

Todo sucedió el día en el que Schuster se atrevió a pedirle una cita a mi mejor amiga, Elieth Shanks, recién llegada de Francia. Ella es hija del embajador francés en Alemania, y se había inscrito en la misma Universidad a la que asistía yo, así que era imposible no presentarla con mis conocidos. Y desde su llegada, todo cambió. A Eli le cayó bien inmediatamente Genzo Wakabayashi, mi novio, e incluso se hicieron buenos amigos más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, incluso, también se llevó muy bien con Hermann Kaltz, uno de mis mejores amigos, pero a quien de plano odió desde el primer día fue a mi otro mejor amigo, Karl Heinz Schneider. Una sola miradita entre ellos y todo cambió. Esos dos eran como agua y aceite, como dinamita con la mecha prendida, como un volcán en erupción. Ya qué, había varias cosas que no se podían negar, como la atracción evidente entre Elieth y Karl… Sin embargo, par de tercos y mulas como ellos no había igual (quizás, Genzo y yo), no les bastaba con negar lo que sentían el uno por la otra, sino que tenían que insultarse todo lo que podían cada vez que se veían. Definitivamente, todo cambió…

¿Por qué se detestan tanto?.- preguntó Kaltz, una vez que la pelea entre Elieth y Karl era tremenda.

Es otra manera de decirse que se gustan.- replicó Genzo, mirando aburrido hacia otro lado.- Es de lo más sencillo.

Ni tan sencillo.- repliqué yo.- Las relaciones humanas nunca lo son.

Genzo me sonrió y no dijo nada. Nuestra relación había tenido al principio casi el mismo tenor. Afortunadamente, a nosotros no nos costó tanto trabajo admitir lo que sentíamos.

Elieth se molestaba mucho con Genzo cada vez que él le decía que le atraía mucho Karl. Casi hasta quería golpearlo, e incluso algunas veces llegó a hacerlo, pero con eso solo confirmaba más lo que sentía por él. A su vez, Karl fingía demencia cada vez que yo le decía que invitara a salir a Eli, como si le estuviese pidiendo que sembrara el fondo del mar con rosas. No sé por qué la gente será tan terca.

¿Por qué crees que tengo ganas de salir con esa mocosa?.- me decía Karl cada vez.- Ni que fuera tan bella, apenas y es bonita.

Elieth es hermosa y lo sabes.- replicaba yo.- Te gusta, y mucho.

Eso sueña ella.- bufaba Karl.- Yo, ni muerto.

Como quieras.- en este punto, invariablemente me miraba las uñas.- Pero tarde que temprano, alguien se te va a adelantar y te comerá el mandado.

Otro tanto sucedía con Eli. Ella se agarraba del franco chongo con mi novio cada vez que éste le sugería que fuese más amable con Karl, solo eso. La ofendía demasiado, casi como si el hacerlo equivaliera a casarse con un delincuente.

¿Yo? ¿Ser amable con ése?.- ella ponía cara de fastidio.- Nunca.

Te gusta. ¿Por qué no hacerlo.- replicaba Genzo.

¿A mí? ¿Gustarme ése?.- Elieth ponía ahora cara de desdén.- ¡Eso quisiera él! Yo, ni loca.

Y así se la podían pasar toda la vida… De no ser por Schuster, claro está. A veces me pregunto si todo no era obra de mi querido novio y su achichincle amigo… En fin, el caso era que ahora uno de los compañeros de selección de Karl quería salir con Elieth y eso terminó de complicar todo.

O quizás, de solucionarlo.

Parecía ser un día como cualquier otro. El entrenamiento de la selección alemana estaba en su apogeo, y la verdad no recuerdo qué demonios andábamos haciendo Eli y yo ahí. El caso era, que ahí estábamos. Schuster no dejaba de mirarla constantemente, casi tan constantemente como Kaltz me miraba a mí. Y mejor ni seguir hablando de esto último. El caso era que Schuster le mandaba miraditas coquetas a mi amiga, y ésta bien que le respondía, no sé si porque le gustaba molestar a Karl o porque en serio le gustaba Schuster. Daba igual. Con ese simple acto, todo cambió.

Te gusta jugar con fuego.- le dije a Elieth, divertida.

No estoy jugando con nada.- ella frunció el ceño, recordando que yo solía usar esa frase para referirme al famoso "Fire Shoot" de Schneider.- Ni quien lo esté pelando.

Y yo, por una vez, no estaba hablando de eso.- repliqué.- En verdad que no. Tú sola te delatas.

Cállate.- Eli me mostró la lengua y se levantó, para ir a hablar con Schuster.

Yo suspiré. De verdad que las mujeres podemos ser muy tercas. Al final de ese entrenamiento, Elieth se quedó largo rato hablando con Schuster, y cuando volvió, me dijo que él la había invitado a salir. Vaya cosa. Karl estaba que echaba chispas por sus relucientes ojos azules, y yo casi me orino de la risa.

No le veo el chiste.- gruñó mi mejor amiga.

No me río de ti.- dije.- Sino de otro idiota…

Como sea.- ella ni se inmutó.- Voy a salir hoy con Franz…

Anda tú, que la cosa iba en serio. Ahora hasta lo llamaba "Franz". Esto se iba a poner de lo más interesante. Genzo me alcanzó al poco rato, con gesto de desconcierto.

Schneider anda de un pésimo humor.- me dijo.- Estuvo a punto de partirme las muñecas con sus tiros.

Eso es de todos los días, ¿no?.- repuse.- Desventajas de ser el único portero en todo el planeta que puede detener sus disparos.

No es solo eso.- Genzo sonrió, con esa media sonrisa que me ponía como idiota.- Estaba en verdad de muy mal genio, cosa que no entiendo.

Quizás es solo que él es más idiota de lo que creí.- me reí otra vez.- Esto va a resultar divertido.

¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo estaba cada vez más desconcertado.- Cada vez entiendo menos.

Un defecto, o quizás no tanto, que tiene mi novio es que cuando juega al sóccer no se entera de nada. Se concentra tanto en lo suyo que no se daría cuenta de un terremoto ni de una explosión volcánica, obvio era que mucho menos iba a notar que Schuster le andaba aventando el can a Elieth. Así pues, me dispuse a contarle a mi novio lo poco, o mucho, que sabía, y al final él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que la situación resultaba divertidísima.

Me recuerda a cuando Misaki comenzó a salir con mi hermana.- a pesar de que se reía, Genzo frunció el ceño.- No porque Misaki se negara, sino porque ella no parecía muy dispuesta a reconocer lo que sentía.

Era de esperarse.- suspiré.- Eriko Wakabayashi, la súper modelo acosada y perseguida por medio mundo, enamorada de un humilde pintor.

Tampoco es que Misaki fuese un humilde pintor.- gruñó Genzo.- Pero da igual. La negativa de Eriko se parece mucho a la de Schneider.

Uhm…

Recordé la primera vez que Taro y Eriko se habían visto. Era una fiesta, algo así como una imitación de un baile de fin de cursos, y Eriko estaba ahí como la mujer fatal y despampanante que era, con un vestido negro que había causado que a muchos hombres se les parara el… pensamiento, y que a Genzo casi le diera un infarto. Ella disfrutaba ser el centro de atención, más aún porque llevaba de pareja a Salvatore Gentile, un italiano jugador de sóccer que estaba tremendamente guapo, y que provocaba que todas las chicas, menos yo, envidiaran a Eriko por llevar a semejante pareja. El caso es que todo su reinado, petulancia y altivez desaparecieron cuando ella, cual damisela en peligro, se salpicó el vestido con un poco de agua simple y Taro Misaki se apresuró a ofrecerle su propio pañuelo (¿Quién carga pañuelos en esta época, por favor?). Eriko se quedó como idiota al ver los suaves ojos color caramelo de Misaki, y se perturbó al ver su dulce y desinteresada sonrisa, y salió corriendo, balbuciendo algún agradecimiento. Ella creía estar a salvo, siempre y cuando se mantuviese alejada de ese hombre que parecía más un ángel que un ser terrenal, entreteniéndose con los brazos y la boca de Salvatore, hasta que su hermano le presentó a su mejor amigo, y Eriko sintió que todo en ella se desvanecía, su altivez se esfumaba como humo, con solo volver a mirar a Taro a los ojos. Y ahí había acabado todo. O mejor dicho, empezado, porque la noche concluyó con una Eriko perdida en los ojos de Taro, mientras él la llevaba suavemente entre sus brazos por la amplia pista de baile. Todo cambió.

¿De qué sonríes?.- me preguntó Genzo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

De lo estúpidas que solemos ser las mujeres.- suspiré.- No importa…

Me quedé callada y no dije lo que pensaba ya que hacia nosotros se dirigía Karl, con cara de cuije. Parecía un niño a punto de hacer una rabieta, como si alguien le hubiese arrebatado su paleta o un caramelo que quería mucho. Hasta cierto punto, me dio algo de lástima, el pobre.

Tienes la misma cara que pone Sauzer cuando dejas de hacerle caso.- dijo Genzo. Sauzer es el perro dogo de Karl. Yo me reí.

No le veo el chiste.- gruñó Karl, mirándome.

Yo sí.- repliqué.- Y qué curioso, fíjate que hace poquito alguien más me dijo algo similar.

Karl abrió la boca varias veces y terminó cerrándola. A lo lejos, Eli se despedía de beso en la mejilla de Schuster, una costumbre muy usada en México y otros países de América Latina.

Te va a abandonar el Fulgor de Plata.- comentó Genzo, usando el apodo que solían usar para Elieth cuando practicaba esgrima.

Para lo que me importa.- musitó Karl, aunque no convenció a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo.- Me voy. Quiero estar solo.

Y se marchó, bastante decaído. En serio que me daba pena verlo así, pero era imposible ayudarlo mientras fuese tan terco. Esa noche, Eli se vistió y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, y tenía que reconocer que se veía impresionante. Schuster se quedó con la boca abierta al verla, y no fue el único, ya que el destello que vi en los ojos de Karl al verla me dio a entender que él también se moría por ella. Karl había ido a pedirme cualquier estupidez, pero era obvio que estaba ahí para comprobar si en verdad Elieth saldría con Schuster. Mi pobre y tarado amigo vio a mi mejor amiga alejarse con su galán, como quien mira a un niño rico jugar con un juguete muy deseado, siendo uno un niño pobre. De ahí, llegamos a donde estábamos al principio, con Karl paseándose por mi estancia como león enjaulado. Entre tanto botón que apretó del control remoto que me había regalado Genzo, Karl terminó apagando la televisión y encendió el estéreo, que justamente en ese preciso momento tocaba un fragmento de la canción "Todo cambió", de Camila.

Solo reconoce que la amas.- le dije.- Eso es todo. Estoy segura que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

No tengo qué reconocer nada.- Karl se mantuvo en sus trece.- Yo no la quiero así como tú crees.

Entonces no sé que haces aquí, si eso no es cierto.- repliqué, tomando el libro "Sueño de una noche de verano", de Shakespeare, y lo abría en la página en la que me había quedado.- No sé por qué esperas a que vuelva si según tú, no la quieres de esa manera.

Otra vez se quedó callado. Le miré la expresión, y no supe qué pensar. En verdad se veía dolido, herido, malhumorado, como alguien que ha perdido lo que ama, como alguien que no sabe lo que tiene hasta que se ve en riesgo de verlo perdido. Tristeza por él, pero también por ella, porque un acto de terquedad podría arruinarles a ambos algo que podría llegar a ser duradero.

Ya llegó.- Karl se puso de pie en cuanto escuchó el auto de Schuster estacionarse en la entrada.- Se tardó demasiado.

No vayas a interrumpir.- dije.- Déjalos en paz.

No voy a interrumpir.- me negó Karl, con un tono de voz que demostraba lo contrario.- Pero tampoco andes de solapadora. No vayas a dejarlos solos por mucho rato.

Yo hice mi show que tenía preparado, el de apagar todas las luces y subir a mi cuarto, como dándole a entender a Eli y a Schuster que tenían el camino libre, y subí corriendo a mi habitación, dejando a un Karl muy enojado, quien se quedó mudo tras mi orden de "¡No hagas ruido!". Después, me salí al balconcito que tenía mi cuarto, esperando a ver lo que sucedía.

No alcancé a escuchar gran cosa, pero la vista era magnífica, así que por lo que vi y por lo que me contó Elieth después, la cosa pasó así: Schuster y ella se habían quedado hablando de mil cosas en el coche, y ella estaba por agradecer la hermosa velada y bla, bla, blá, cuando él se le acercó y le plantó un beso tremendo, de aquellos que suelen dejar sin aliento. Fue en ese momento cuando mi amiga se dio cuenta de que Schuster no le atraía de esa manera, pero de que besaba rico, besaba muy rico. Después de eso, Elieth escuchó un golpe sordo, como cuando alguien abre una puerta de manera brusca, y lo siguiente que ella vio fue a Schuster en el suelo, con la nariz rota por un derechazo bien dado. Karl estaba parado junto a la puerta abierta del coche, con los ojos azules brillando de rabia. Acto seguido, antes de que Schuster pudiera levantarse, Karl tomó a Eli de la mano y la sacó del coche.

¿Qué te pasa?.- gritó ella, enojada.- ¿Estás demente? ¡Suéltame!

¿Qué te pasa a ti?.- protestó él.- A mí siempre me tratas mal, pero cuando se trata de cualquier otro, ahí sí que te pones a besuquearlo.

¿Y a ti que te importa?.- protestó Elieth.

¡Me importa un maldito carajo porque me muero por ti!.- gritó entonces Karl, tan fuerte que todo mundo lo escuchó.- ¡Ya deja de huirme y de tratar de darme celos con otro! Date cuenta ya que te amo más que a ninguna mujer en el mundo.

Eli, mujer como es, reacción de una forma en la que Karl no se esperó: se echó a reír. Él hubiese esperado a que ella gritara, llorara o incluso se le lanzara a los brazos, pero no eso. El que ella se riera lo hizo sentirme más estúpido, mucho más.

¿Y dé qué te ríes?.- protestó él, enojado.

De lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser los hombres.- repuso ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Lo siguiente que yo vi fue que Karl y Elieth se besaban, dejándose llevar por esa fuerza de gravedad que tan bien actuaba en ellos, durante un buen, buen rato. Yo, mientras tanto, le dije a Schuster que entrara a limpiarse un poco el rostro y su dignidad.

Supongo que es idiota intentar ganar una batalla que está perdida desde antes de iniciarse.- me dijo, suspirando, procurando evitar el arrumaco que se realizaba a sus espaldas.

No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace.- repliqué.- Aunque en este caso… Bueno, sí, hubiese sido inútil…

Rato después, vi a Karl y a Elieth desaparecer en el Porsche de él. ¿A dónde iban? Seguramente, no a leer libros. Eli me habría de confesar después que esa noche probó lo que en verdad era hacer el amor. No había nada mejor que estar entre los brazos del hombre al que más se amaba en este mundo.

Y ahora, tres años después, cuando veo a Mijael, el pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules que engendraron Karl y Elieth, me doy cuenta de que después de esa noche, todo cambió. Este niño es la prueba más tangible de que cuando dos almas destinadas a estar juntas se encuentran, ni la más acérrima terquedad puede separarlas.

Solo un breve intercambio de miradas y todo cambió…

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi.

Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Este fic lo escribí para conmemorar el cumpleaños de mi querida Peque. ¡Felicidades, mi kitty! Que cumplas muchos años más, y que los pases conmigo.


End file.
